<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rule by Teal_The_Baker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007552">Rule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker'>Teal_The_Baker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec HM500 Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU where Magnus and Izzy are high school seniors and best friends and Alec is a confident college freshman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec HM500 Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.<br/>All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.<br/>Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Best friend rule number one,” Izzy declared. “Siblings are off-limits.”</p><p>Magnus chuckled. He had met Isabelle the week before as she had tasked herself with showing him around the new school he had just transferred to and had quickly decided they would be best friends. Why she didn’t already have a best friend was a mystery to Magnus. Isabelle was wonderful.</p><p>“That won’t be a problem, Isabelle.” They were sitting in the large kitchen of the Lightwood residence and Magnus had already met Jace and Maxwell. Jace was much too arrogant for his tastes and Maxwell much too young. What he didn’t realize and failed to notice from the pictures decorating the house was that Isabelle had a third brother who had just left for his freshman year at NYU.</p><p>With Isabelle by his side, his senior year passed by better than he could have hoped. They went shopping together and she introduced him to the actually cool people, not just the popular kids. Magnus had never had such a close-knit group of friends before and it was changing his whole outlook on life.</p><p>And then they were graduating and summer was upon them. Magnus was prepared for fun in the sun with Isabelle and the rest of their friends hanging out by her pool. Which is why he was in for quite a shock on the first day of the summer when he spied a mysterious Adonis stepping out of the pool like he was moving in slow motion.</p><p>“Who’s that?” he whispered to Clary.</p><p>Clary smirked back at him. “That’s Alec, Izzy’s older brother.”</p><p>“Shit,” Magnus hissed.</p><p>“I know, right?”</p><p>The next week, Magnus was emerging from the bathroom when he ran into a wall of muscle that then reached out and caught him before he could fall down. “Fuck.”</p><p>“A bit forward, but I could be amenable,” Alec chuckled as he winked down at Magnus. “I’m Alec, by the way.”</p><p>“Yeah, um, I’m Magnus,” he was able to squeak out. As he ran away, he muttered to himself, “I am so screwed.”</p><p>As the summer went on, Magnus was finally able to keep his hormones in check enough to begin to have actual conversations with Alec. They were mostly about school as Magnus was planning to also go to NYU in the fall. And so what if he also spent their conversations discretely checking Alec out. He could look, he told himself, he just couldn’t touch.</p><p>At the end of the summer, Izzy threw a party at the house for Magnus’ eighteenth birthday. It was going great until Alec caught him alone in the kitchen. “I have a birthday present for you,” Alec breathed as he stepped into Magnus’ space. Magnus watched Alec lick his lips then stare unabashedly at his own lips.</p><p>“We can’t,” Magnus protested, putting a hand to Alec’s chest to push him away.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I retract the rule,” Izzy acquiesced from the doorway, throwing her arms into the air. “Just bone already!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback / Comments / Kudos are life sustaining bread for me. It could be like a savory bite of garlic bread or a sickeningly sweet cinnamon roll. I love it all. But I know there are many out there who are gluten intolerant, and that’s okay too. I love each of you just the way you are, so please don’t feel pressured to do any of the above.</p><p>I will always take constructive criticism, just know that once the story is posted, there’s no unbaking it. But I do strive to improve my recipes for every next time.</p><p>I consider requests for extra helpings the biggest compliment, just please understand that I may be out of ingredients to make any more. But if you have more ingredients or are inspired for your own recipe, please bake away! I’d love to read and link our creations.</p><p>And no matter the comment, I’ll do everything I can to have a warm, fresh-baked 🍪 ready for you in return.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>